


Kitchens And Libraries And Priests

by darthpunk



Series: My Star Wars Smut [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Disguise, F/M, Glove Kink, Gloves, Hand & Finger Kink, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Just Sex, Kitchen Sex, Library Sex, Mild S&M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthpunk/pseuds/darthpunk
Summary: It's just sex.These are reader-insert short stories written quickly for a friend (and myself) that I thought I'd share.There is some very bad humour and some very good sex in there.More chapters will be added.





	1. General Hux, In The Kitchen, With The Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Important: they're all written before TLJ came out so Hux is still considerably more evil than ridiculous and Kylo Ren is still wearing a helmet and not crying all the time.
> 
> Also, I don't even pretend that this takes place in the Star Wars universe. I mean, there are kitchens and tea... people and powers are tweaked to suit my purpose.
> 
> Find me on tumblr (darthpunk) where I'll be posting non-SW stuff as well.
> 
> Enjoy! And please comment if you feel like it, I love comments x

General Hux, In The Kitchen, With The Tea

"I can't staying long. I just had to see you."  
You say this as you close the door behind you. And now what? You didn't really think this through at all, you realise that now. As you are standing there in the small kitchen down at the back of the bridge, the General looking not nearly as surprised as you had hoped for. He finishes pouring the hot water for his tea as he says "Is there something I can do for you, Officer?"  
Oh. So you're "officer" now. That cannot be a good thing.  
"I... I just thought... I mean... it's been a while."  
He turns to you, takes a very prim sip of his tea and puts the cup back down on the table.  
"Open the door," he says.  
You hesitate but do it anyway. So much for a sexy surprise. You really should have guessed that he doesn't like it when someone else take charge. Hopefully he will just send you away and not take any further action.  
You're about to leave when you hear his voice behind you, something... very unprofessional in the tone of it. Something playful.  
"Where do you think you are going, Officer?"  
Oh. So that's how it goes. You turn to look at him again and there it is, that look in his eyes, that look that says "I can do whatever I please with you and you will like it." That look you know all too well. That look that makes you do reckless, silly things, just to make him touch you, to feel his hands exploring your body, just one more time. Silly things like trying to corner him in a small kitchen at work. Where he is in command. In more ways than one.  
Before you can answer, he grabs you and pushes you up against the wall behind the open door. His eyes on you still, your heart starting to beat faster as his hand moves down your side. You giggle a bit when his fingers start unbuttoning your shirt which only earns you a stern look in return.  
"All those people out there..." you start.  
His warm hand slides into your bra, pushing the strap down, and he leans into you and says: "Yes. You wouldn't want them to find out how desperate you are for my cock, would you?"  
The words, the pure filth of him combined with his pristine uniform, the complete control, sends shivers through you as he takes your nipple between his lips, lightly sucking and licking at it.  
"It would be so... unprofessional" he murmurs against your skin. "The General getting caught... (he kneels down in front of you and gives you the dirtiest look ever)... the General getting caught licking your sweet little Officer pussy."  
He pushes your skirt up, pulling your underwear down around your ankles, lifts one of your legs over his shoulder and says: "So it's probably best if you don't make a sound. If you do, I will stop immediately. Do you understand?"  
You swallow hard and nod, nod eagerly, you can't believe he is going to do this. Not only are there people right outside the open door but everyone of them could walk through the open door at any minute. As if he knows what you're thinking, he says: "I'll try and be quick."  
He runs a finger through your wetness and continues "And judging by this that shouldn't be a problem. You'll be good and come for me quickly, won't you?"  
You nod again, nod, swallow hard, breathe hard, equal parts excited and nervous. This is beyond anything you expected when you tried to corner him in here.  
"Good girl."  
You can feel his breath on you, his mouth is so close to you, so very close, but just like that he looks back up at you, even licks his lips suggestively (the pervert) and your hips try to move towards his tongue on their own volition.  
"Or..." he starts, your head falling back against the wall with a loud sigh, "or maybe I shouldn't do this. What do you think?"  
You groan a bit, he is really testing your patience now, not to mention that someone, anyone, could still walk in at any second.  
"Just fucking do it," you say "or I'll do something myself."  
He brushes his cheek against your inner thigh in a frustrating almost rhythmic movement, as he says: "You really are a dirty girl, aren't you, Officer? Well, show me then. Show me what you'll do."  
His hands are on your hips as your hand goes down, right in front of his face and starts doing what it is you know he likes to see. He told you once, he said to you "Even if we ever stop doing anything else, please promise me that you'll still come by my office, open your legs to me and let me watch you masturbate."  
You had been blushing, all the way to the top of your head, but finally promised him that yes, you could do that.  
Your fingers start to move a little faster, an involuntary moan escapes you, and immediately he grabs your arms and pulls your hands away, holding them tight down your side. You whimper slightly and again try to push yourself against his face, you were so close and now you can feel the orgasm fading slowly out of sight again.  
"I told you not to make any noise, didn't I?"  
You sigh and when you don't answer fast enough, his grip on you tightens.  
"Yes! Yes... you did."  
"Yes, what?"  
"Yes, General..."  
"That's right. So what should I do about that?"  
"... I don't know... General."  
He can sense the frustration in your voice, this whole game has gone far enough. And besides.. someone could STILL walk in at any second you can hear them out there, buzzing around, sometimes even passing a bit too closely for your liking. And he must be as eager as you to finish it now because without a word he gets up, opens his trousers, lift one of your legs around his hip and sinks himself deep into you. As he starts fucking you, surprisingly stealthy in a fast smooth silent rhythm, you grab onto him, holding him against you, his hand creeps up to cover your mouth as he fucks into you hard.  
"Imagine if someone came in right now," he half moans half whispers, his breath tingly on your neck, "if someone saw what a little whore you are. So hungry for my cock, aren't you?"  
You moan into his hand as you feel yourself fall over the edge and come hard.  
"Good girl," he moans, "that's it, come on my cock... such a good girl."  
You feel him stall, stutter and finally release deep inside you and as he pulls out and surprisingly fast makes himself decent, while you're still a shivering mess, he says, not looking you in the eyes: "Could you be happy here with me?"  
You look at him. That is a question that goes way beyond casual fucking. A question implying something you haven't allowed yourself to ever think about. Until now. But to your surprise you know exactly what the answer is.  
"What, in here in a small kitchen? Maybe not."  
He turns to you, slight annoyance on his face.  
"But..." you continue, as you move closer to him, "here at this point in life? And maybe a lot of other points later in life? Absolutely. There's nothing I'd want more."  
He smiles, trying to hide it behind a small self-satisfied smirk but you see it for what it actually is. A rare genuine smile.  
He picks up his cup of tea and takes a sip and gives you a stern look of disapproval.  
"And now you've made my tea go cold. Whatever shall we do with you, Officer?"  
You try not to smile at him but look suitably solemn and you say: "I am sorry, General. I may need to be punished later."


	2. The Seduction of Kylo Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this. It was a challenge that had to include specific things and it's pretty silly but the sex is pretty good (I think) so I'm posting it.  
> Warning: silliness!
> 
> The sex is in the last part, if that's what you're here for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all written before TLJ came out so Hux is still considerably more evil than ridiculous and Kylo Ren is still wearing a helmet and not crying all the time.
> 
> Again, I don't even pretend that this takes place in the Star Wars universe. I mean, there are kitchens and tea...
> 
> Find me on tumblr (darthpunk) where I'll be posting non-SW stuff as well.
> 
> Enjoy! x

The Seduction of Kylo Ren

Part 1: Take Me To Church

This was NOT something he did of his own free will. Which was an unusual feeling for him. Usual no one had any say in what he did, no one even dared interfering with his decisions.  
But this had been out of his hands.  
The General suspected that a rebel spy had infiltrated their ranks and to flush him out, he (the damn general) had concocted this insane idea.  
"Go undercover," he had said, "it's perfect because no one knows your face," he had said. And it had a certain convincing logic to it that he couldn't argue with.  
"You need to be someone they'll talk to so your cover story is this: you're a priest."  
"I'm a what now?"  
"A priest. People talk to priests. Tell them all sorts of things they'd never admit to anyone else."  
It was hard not to notice the amused look on the General's face at the thought of the mighty Kylo Ren sitting around all day listening to people's mundane problems.  
"Also, you need to wear this."  
The General had gestured towards a black thing hanging behind the door.  
"That's a dress? I'm not wearing a dress."  
The General looked him up and down. "I don't even know how to respond to that. Considering whatever it is you usually wear."  
How dared he. The nerve of him sometimes. General Hux... you can't live with him, you can't kill him. That was generally his biggest obstacle in everyday life. Having to tolerate that man.  
"What, this? This is not a dress, this is a sacred robe of the Knights of Ren!"  
The General put his hands up in a "whatever you say, just leave me alone" gesture and started going through some papers on his desk.  
He had grabbed the dress and marched out of the office, the General's voice trailing behind him: "Oh and remember you can't kill anyone. That would be bad. So try and stay calm."  
Stay calm. He was always calm. He was so fucking calm. 

So here he is now, in a sad little office, wearing a dress. Even more of a dress than usual. Listening to ridiculous people's mind-numbingly boring problems. This was NOT how he had envisioned this week would go.  
Apparently someone had stolen milk from the cafeteria. Another had thought about how much better life would be if he could just get a girlfriend. Someone had accidentally cut himself while shaving and thought he was going to die and had a "revelation". If everyone's confessions are that idiotic, he, Kylo Ren, leader of the Knights of Ren, enforcer for the First Order, will have killed someone before the day is over. Anyone would. And it's not even lunchtime yet.  
He quietly amuses himself by peeking into their minds as they talk but most people are as boring on the inside as on the outside. And there is no trace of any rebel spy or anything even remotely interesting lurking in a dark corner.  
The rest of the day is more of the same. Many complain about General Hux (which secretly pleases him) and how he is too strict and humorless, one man thinks the General needs to get laid more and who knows, Kylo thinks to himself, perhaps he's right. Maybe this is good for some. He wouldn't know himself since he swore off that side of life when he joined the order. Actually even before that, if he must be honest with himself, but he usually tries not to think about it. It's easier to just block it out of your mind completely. And even if he didn't, he doesn't need the distraction. He needs to be on edge at all time, that's how he functions.  
Is Kylo Ren technically a virgin?  
Yes. Yes, he is. But not for much longer.

He is about to leave for the day when there's a knock on the door. God, if he has to listen to one more pointless human being complain about human problems... Darth Vader never had to sit through anything like this, the lucky bastard.  
The door opens to reveal a woman. Not like any of the others who have been to see him today, she clearly works in another part of the organisation. A civilian, by the looks of it. She looks at him, there's a hesitation in her eyes, and she says:  
"Oh are you leaving? I can come back tomorrow? It's just that I have... something I... never mind, it's probably nothing."  
She is already about to turn and leave but the thought of having to sit through another day of this is more than he can stand. Besides what if this woman knows something?  
"No no, come in, talk to me!"  
Talk to me? That was a bit informal coming from a priest, possibly also a bit too loud, but whatever, he couldn't care less. He just wants to get this over with and leave. She comes in, clearly still slightly unsure of how to behave, even if she carries herself with a calm confidence you don't see in very young women which he finds... intriguing... but never mind, can't dwell on that, on with it.  
Contrary to everyone else who have walked into his office of gloom she opts for a seat not across from him at the desk but on a small sofa in the corner. He considers it for a moment but decides that humans find it rude if you don't mirror their actions so he takes over a chair and sits down. In front of her.  
"I don't know how to do this" she says, deliberately not looking at his face (why won't she look at my face, a tiny voice inside him thinks, am I that hideous?).  
"It's ok, you can tell me anything. Or nothing, if you don't want to."  
God, he hopes the answer is nothing. Human beings are tedious.  
"I think... I think I'm going mad," she finally says and looks straight at him. Oh good. Another uninteresting problem.  
"But why do you say that?"  
She shifts a bit in her seat, clearly pondering the right way to say it. He could just look into her mind but it's more fun to have them squirm and tell you themselves.  
"Can I tell you anything? Anything and you won't judge me? Or tell anyone else?"  
"Absolutely," he says. "Anything you tell me stays in this room." Or, if it's interesting enough, in the General's office. But of course he doesn't say that.  
"Ok.... well, the thing is... I've been having these fantasies, you could call them. You know... fantasies... (she looks at him for emphasis to make sure he gets the implications)... about... well, someone no one should have fantasies about."  
So. A woman fantasizing about sex. What a novel idea. How very mundane. At least he can tell this to the General, maybe he'll want to look her up. If he should feel inclined to take that other man's advice. Maybe it's even him she's been thinking about. God knows that would be inappropriate. Or at least unsavoury.  
"But surely," he says "surely it's not wrong to think of someone. Even like that. No matter who they are."  
She look him dead in the eye and says:  
"Kylo Ren."  
For a split second he thinks she has recognised him and a predatory instinct is about to take over until he gets an involuntary glimpse of something, a shadow going through her mind. And there he is, inside her head, in his robes, helmet, everything, fucking her desperately up against a wall in some small supply room, while she moans his name over and over and over.  
He swallows hard and crosses his legs not nearly as discreetly as he thinks. Suddenly the dress seems like a very good idea.

 

Part 2: Confessions

This is the strangest priest you've ever encountered. Not that you have much experience with them but you know they don't usually act like this. He seems unusually angry for a priest. And so tense. All that clenching his fists and looking, well, completely unstable. You wonder if you should tell someone about him, report it to Hux. Because he is frankly just odd.  
Oh and on top of that you're pretty sure he is trying to hide an erection. Which just seems... not appropriate in any way for a priest. At all.  
You wish you hadn't mentioned the Kylo Ren thing but it's been driving you crazy for some time now, the way your mind drifts to him, the way you find it harder and harder to go through the day without thinking of his big hands on your skin, how good he would (probably) feel inside you, how badly you want to kiss him, even if you've never seen his face.  
And that's the whole problem. You don't know what he is. Maybe he isn't even human. That would represent an anatomical challenge you're not really up for. Maybe he's a robot. That would be unsatisfying as well. But one thing you do know he is is evil. And that's the worst thing of them all. Yes, we are all more or less evil and the thought that you might be working for the bad guys has crossed your mind. But he is like professionally evil. On a whole other level.  
And still, some days he is all you can think of. Some days are foggy with a desire you never knew you were capable of. A desire that sees only him.  
The strange priest makes a surprising little gasping noise and you look up at him. He looks back at you with an intensity you didn't see before and suddenly you feel slightly off. Like you're coming down with something. There's a tiny headache knocking around in a corner of your skull but suddenly it's gone again.  
The priest clears his throat and says: "So... these fantasies you're having. About... Kylo Ren. Are they... sexual?"  
Wow, he is really uncomfortable. You thought you had it bad but for some reason he seems even more uncomfortable with this than you do. Which of course, you say to yourself, is understandable. What with him being a priest and all. Sex and evil aren't usually their strongest areas.  
"Yes," you say. "I find myself... thinking about that. A lot. How that... would be."  
He says nothing. He just looks at you. You wish you could look back at him, just take his face in, because it doesn't quite make sense to you, his face. Is he ugly? Is he beautiful? You don't know. It's such an odd face. On such an odd priest.  
"Will you... tell me about them? Your fantasies?"  
You feel a small burning heat lingering between your thighs and you can't help thinking how completely inappropriate this is. All of it. Telling your dirty sex fantasies to a priest with an erection while being strangely turned on yourself. It's so wrong.  
You lean back into the sofa and close your eyes for a brief moment and begin talking.  
"Mostly it's just... sex. All kinds of it. Like... normal sex? There's that. In bed, all that. Which is nice. But then there's also the more... let's say rapey... stuff. That's what I'm worrying about, to be honest. Is that normal? I don't know. It probably is. But it's still disturbing. But...also so so good. Where he is just dragging off to some deserted place and... takes me. Hard. Like he is desperate for me, there's something in that desperate lust that's just... so hot."  
There's a screeching noise as he accidentally pushes his chair a bit as he shifts uncomfortably in it. Apparently the thought of near-rape is either a big turn-on or the opposite to him. You can't really blame him if it's the opposite.  
"Oh and there's the helmet. It adds... something to it. An impersonal touch that I just... like. Yes. Oh and the gloves."  
He looks seriously uncomfortable but now you're on a roll, now you need to tell someone whether they want to hear it or not.  
"I think of how he would... you know... with his fingers inside me? Make me come, under his hands. While he's wearing the gloves. That's... that's just a small part of it. Are you really sure you want to hear this, you look very unwell. And it is wildly weird for me to be telling you."  
You're worried about scarring the poor guy for life. He looks at you, with dark eyes, pale as a sheet, and says, his voice filled something new you haven't heard before: "If you want to tell me, I want to hear it."  
"Ok then. Well... oh yes, there's also the Force thing. Apparently he can do that? I don't know how that works but can it be used for sex? I bet it could. I'd be willing to find out..."  
You trail off, looking at his face, there's something there, like a sudden realisation of something. He probably has never considered the Force as sex tool before either. Not that you blame him. It takes a particularly perverted state of mind to go there. One that you don't expect in a priest. But that you clearly possess yourself.  
You're suddenly interrupted by a high noisy alarm that startles both of you, probably just a fire drill, but you need to go to your designated evacuation points and as you get into the hallway, about to go in opposite directions, he grabs your arm and says "Come back tomorrow. Please."  
You nod silently without quite knowing why and he strides off down the corridor and you get the feeling that there is something you can't quite put your finger on but something... familiar about him.

 

Part 3: Like A Prayer 

General Hux (the bastard) had started the fire alarm. Because he was "bored". And wanted to "wake people up" because "disruption was an effective leadership tool to keep people on their toes".  
When Kylo Ren reached him later that night, after changing back into his own clothes, he was furious. "I was getting close to something but that might be lost now," he growled at the General. Not mentioning that the something he was getting closer to was an orgasm. That most likely would not have swayed the General.  
"Something we can use? Do you have a name?"  
No. He realised he didn't have any names. Neither a potential spy nor the name of the mysterious woman. That woman... just the thought of her, eyes closed on the sofa in front of him, talking about what she wanted him to do to her... he could feel his cock ache at the mere thought of how she would feel on it. So wet, so...  
"Are you listening to me? Hello?"  
He turned to the General.  
"I said, I think it's necessary that you go back tomorrow. Maybe even all week."  
Yes. He could do that. That sounded like something he could do. 

He had gone back to his quarters, straight into an ice cold shower, which hadn't helped at all, his skin was still itching to be touched, now it was just extremely cold as well.  
He went to bed, lazily scanning any nearby minds for signs of her, anyone who might have seen her, anything. Nothing. There was nothing. He did however come across that guy stealing milk from the cafeteria again. Why? Why even bother? Why were people so intensely stupid?  
He was about to doze off when he heard it: his name. Like a tiny prayer in the dark. He sat up straight, focused out into the world, searching, and there. There it was again. "Kylo..."  
It sounded pleading, like a soft sobbing except... it wasn't that. He realised exactly what that voice was full of when he felt his cock starting to get painfully hard again. And he realised exactly who it was. He concentrated harder, he could almost see her, he could at least sense what she was doing and even though he shouldn't be surprised... he was slightly taken aback. She was somewhere nearby, sweaty and shivering with lust for him, moaning for him, while her fingers... oh god, he could hardly focus through his own burning desire... His hand reached down on its own accord and slowly started stroking his cock. God, it felt so good. Why hadn't he been doing that more? Why did he ever stop? His mind swam with images of what she had told him, he thought about her laid out under him, moaning and gasping, begging him for more, to fuck her harder, deeper, that's it, right there, her hands grasping at him, her legs around his waist pulling him deeper into her, tight, hot, wet, so wet, god she was so wet for him he felt like he would lose his mind and he heard her cry out as he came so hard, all over his own stomach.  
So... that had happened. He sensed her stretch and sigh with satisfaction somewhere and he suddenly felt sure that she must have felt him too. Only one way to find out, though. He would have to see if she turned up tomorrow.

So here he is again. In the tiny office of gloom pretending to be a priest. Waiting to see if she will show up. He doesn't have to wait long before there's a soft knock on the door and there she is again. She looks disheveled and beautiful, she looks like she has been fucked hard all night and he (he can't believe it but it is actually happening), he, Kylo Ren, feels himself blush.  
He gestures for her to sit and again she chooses the tiny sofa. He, however, stays behind his desk. He has an idea, a vague plan, but he hasn't decided yet if he is going through with it. We'll see.  
"I had a... uhm... dream, I think. About him. I think... he was... you know... having sex with me."  
So that settles that then. She had definitely felt him too. But he knows she is lying. It wasn't a dream. Because she wasn't sleeping. What a naughty girl. Just the thought of that, saying that, to her face, is enough to make him start to grow hard again. But thankfully under the table this time.  
"So you were dreaming? Sleeping?" he asks. She looks away, averting her eyes, clearly slightly embarrassed. Oh he wants her to say it. He needs to hear her say it. He needs it badly.  
"I... was... not that I do this often, I know it's frowned upon... but I was... uh... masturbating."  
He feels something melt and burn deep in his groin, like a fire that can only be extinguished in her wet little cunt. He has nothing to say to her, he simply looks, devours her with his gaze, and he knows, he just knows he has to fuck her somehow, no matter what, before she leaves this office again.  
"Do you do this often?" he says, watching her squirm a bit. "Touch yourself while you think of the Commander?"  
She looks him, a trapped look of resignation on her face. "Yes. That's why I'm here, isn't it? I need him so bad. I need him to fuck me. I can't concentrate on anything else, it's actually getting quite... ridiculous. I think about it at work, I sneak out to the bathroom to masturbate, at home, everywhere. I've even started writing bad Kylo Ren erotica."  
He is speechless. How can anyone feel that way about him? How is that even possible? He is just some angry guy in a helmet, he's the first person to admit that. And now there's this woman. Who just wants him. Or whatever she thinks he is. Because he is sitting right here and is clearly not what she wants. He feels an irrational pang of jealousy. Of himself.  
She sighs, she seems to resign to something and to his surprise she kicks off her shoes and lies down on the sofa, her arms stretched over her head. It takes all his self control and more not just to take her right there. But that could ruin everything. Instead... he has this plan. That keeps growing every second.  
"Have you ever seen his face?" she asks.  
Oh yes. Very often. It's an odd face. He hated that face when he was young. Ears too big, everything out of proportion.  
"Yes," he says.  
She looks at him, surprised.  
"Really?"  
"Yes. But I don't want to talk about it."  
That ought to be vague enough for her to not keep asking.  
"But..." she starts "is he... human?"  
"Very."  
More than you know. Especially right now. With aching balls and a heartbeat that's threatening to make him pass out.  
She sighs again and closes her eyes. Now, he thinks. Now is my chance.  
The Force is supposedly a mysterious power that "flows through everything" but for him it has always been a way to control the world around him. The Force lies down for him like a whore. And until this moment he has never thought of using it to benefit someone else. Until now.

Part 4: Gett off 

At first you just lie there. Not really sure which part of you thought it would be a good idea to walk into the strange priest's office, tell him about your masturbation habits, and then lie down on his sofa. But there you are. It doesn't really matter anyhow, your life is a bit shit and the one thing you want more than anything... well, you can't have that. And even if you could, it could literally kill you. And you're not one of those silly women who fall for bad boys.  
So at first you just lie there. Not sure where to go from here. And the priest has gone quiet. You can't really make yourself look at him so you just ask, out into the room: "Do you mind if I just lie here? For a couple of minutes? I'm exhausted."  
"No no, it's fine," you hear him answer so you close your eyes. What's the worst that could happen anyway? He is a priest, after all. They're fairly harmless in your experience.  
At first you just lie there. With your eyes closed. And that's when you feel it. Like a warm breath over your stomach. Your eyes shoot open but there's nothing there. Odd. You close your eyes again and immediately there's a breath, like an invisible caress, gliding over the inside of your thighs. Oh. This is so wrong. You try to ignore it, this is not the time to get horny, and at the same time you're strangely turned on just by the thought of being turned on. How messed up is that. But if you just lie there, completely still, he will never know, will he? It's not like he can see into your mind or anything like that. It'll be your own little secret.  
He shifts a little in his chair but you ignore him this time. You're just too tired.  
And there it is again. This time a little bit more forceful, almost like something groping your breasts. You bite back a small sigh, wondering what the hell that even is, are you doing this yourself, but ultimately you don't care because it just feels too good. Whatever it is, it is now caressing your nipples, almost like fingers, ghost fingers. You find yourself leaning into it slightly and as soon as you do that you feel another ghosting sensation between your legs, lightly caressing (yes, caressing, that's there only word for it. It's a deliberate, almost living sensation), lightly caressing through your wetness. You press slightly against it again, encouraging whatever it is, and it floats a little higher, finds your clit, and starts stroking it just right, with long rhythmic movements.  
You try so hard not to moan or rock yourself into that delightful little pressure that just continues right there, god yes, right there, but it's so so difficult not just to let yourself go completely. But you can't fight it because there's nothing there to fight. You're so ready to come, you're so close and just as you think that, you feel something sliding into you, like another breath caressing you from the inside, and that's when you hear a little whisper in your head...  
"Such a naughty girl..."  
And that's when you come. Hard, your cunt squeezing tight around whatever that is inside you, the pressure on your clit never ceasing, never slowing. And you hide it all, awkwardly, not convincingly, under the guise of an awkward stretch and yawn, an arm covering your face. 

Oh no. That was definitely not supposed to happen. Also, how the hell did it even happen? You just had an amazing orgasm, out of nowhere, in front of the strange priest. Is there any way, any way at all, that he might not have noticed? You're too ashamed to look directly at him so you sneak a little peek at him from under your arm.  
He is pretending to read but he is also glancing at you, in a most obvious way. Yep, he definitely knows. Oh god. How do you... how do you even get out of there? Maybe you can just lie here forever. And die. You're not even sure if that would be less embarrassing.  
"Are you ok?" he says. "You were making a weird noise."  
Oh god, the embarrassment never ends. You just want to leave. You sit back up slowly.  
"I'm fine, I must have fallen asleep."  
Worst lie ever. But never mind that. Now for the walk of shame. You get up, your legs still wobbly from the orgasm (seriously, what the hell WAS that?) and move towards the door. You turn to him, you have to say something at least before you leave.  
"So... uhm... yeah."  
And you close the door behind you and run.

Part 5: I wanna sex you up

Kylo Ren knows how wrong that was. He knows. He just doesn't really care. And he doesn't regret it for a second. It was all worth it, to watch her writhe in pleasure, trying so hard to not let it show. Trying so hard to be good... to be a good girl... no, no, he can't start thinking about that again. He needs to go clean himself (because while she was caught in his little force trap, he was slowly stroking himself to an almost painful release under the desk, his whole body aching for her. He would go mad if he didn't get to have her. If he didn't get to see her gasp and look at him, down at him, as she was riding him, just once, or twice, possibly forever, but how? He still doesn't know. She likes Kylo Ren. She doesn't like him. This is a lot more complicated than it ought to be).  
He changes into his own clothes and goes to see the General.  
The General is as always not happy. This time it's because of the lack of progress in finding the spy. If there even is a spy. After he has been marching back and forth, hands behind his back, barking insults at everyone he can think of for some time, Kylo Ren stops him (and himself) in his tracks when he hears himself say "Maybe you just need to get laid, have you considered that?"  
The General looks at him like he can't believe he just heard that.  
"I am going to pretend you did not just say that to me."  
This evening is going so well so far, why not keep it going?  
"Do you know a woman who works here?" he asks.  
"For me to have sex with? Is that what you're asking? Have you finally lost your mind? Do you have any idea how inappropriate this is?"  
"No, a civilian who came... (he clears his throat)... came to me. Today."  
The General finally looks interested again.  
"Someone who might know something? What do you know about her?"  
Nothing. He still knows nothing. But he describes her, badly, to the General who to his surprise says "I think it could be that woman from the archives. But why would she know anything, she has little to no contact with anyone else here. Wait, where are you going? You can't kill her! We don't know anything yet! Just... don't kill her."  
Yes, this evening is indeed going well for Kylo Ren and he has no plans of killing anyone today. He just plans to drop by the archives and find out if it really is her. And if it is, maybe give her a little surprise. Maybe it was time for her to finally meet the man of her dreams.

Part 6: The seduction of Kylo Ren, finally

You don't usually sit around at work long into the evening, after everyone has gone. To be honest, you find it a bit scary, and a lot darker than it ought to be. And forget about going into the darkness of the actual archives at night. That's not going to happen. You happily stay at the desk out front, looking at your screens.  
Today is unusual though, since you are so behind with work now, after spending the day climaxing in front of priests. You still feel embarrassment and a tingle of excitement wash over you when you think about it. How such a thing could even happen is beyond you but you've considered all the options and reached the conclusion that maybe you have some kind of virus. Like a sex virus. If that's a thing. It probably is somewhere. So that's obviously what it must be. Yes. That makes sense. Sort of.  
When you come back from a small trip to the coffee machine, you can hear someone shuffling around near your desk. Not in itself unusual but only the most dedicated (or those without a life) would come to the archives at night. Probably just one of those weirdos. You turn the corner and... this day just gets worse and worse. Kylo Ren himself is standing at your desk, absentmindedly flipping through the pages in book on your desk. Which is unusual. To say the least. He has never been here before, very few people actually come here anymore, they just access things from a screen wherever they might be.  
You have never seen him up close before, only in pictures and videos and roaming the corridors far away like a madman. He is so tall. Like, incredibly tall. And not in that gangly way like most. But why is he here? A cold dread runs through you when you realise that usually when he shows up people end up imprisoned or dead or worse. He turns his head towards you, as if he hears you (damn it, you need to not think of anything. But how do you not think of anything?).  
"I've come for you."  
Shit. It's one thing how you feel about him in fantasies (wait, no, don't think about that!) but being face to face with him in real life, that terrifying inhuman mask, just the obvious strength of him, is a completely different thing. You want to run, every instinct tells you to run, just do it, turn around and get the hell away from him. But you don't. There would be no point. He would just stop you. So you just stand there, petrified by your own primal fear, and watch him move towards you.  
When he reaches out towards you, all logic snaps in your head and without thinking you throw the scolding hot coffee at him, first the coffee then the cup, bouncing off his helmet, for good measure.  
"NO. STOP." Yes, that was you. Your voice. Barking orders at him like you would at an mad dog. So, you think briefly, this is how I die. How ironic.  
He stops dead in his tracks, right in front of you, and before you know it you hear a crackling sound and there's that red glow of a lightsaber that nightmares are made of, and all you can think as you try and cover your head with your arms, cowering before him, is "ooh, beautiful" followed by "just do it".  
You hear screeching above your head as he strikes the metal and... withdraws. The crackling sound dies, lightsaber turned off, and you peek through your hands to see him just standing there.  
None of this makes sense. You stand back up slowly, keeping a close eye on him, and take a quick look at the angry singed slash in the bookshelf behind you. Right through the rare books section.  
You turn to him, scandalized, how dare he come in here and destroy things. It's one thing if he tries to kill you but this, this, only a complete psychopath would destroy books.  
"Look! Look what you've done!"  
You really need to stop shouting at the angry, violent man with the lightsaber. You are completely aware of that. But somehow incapable of doing so.  
He looks at the bookshelf and back at you, tilts his head a bit, clearly trying to understand something.  
"Enough," he says and before you realise what's happening he picks you up, like you weigh nothing, the ground disappearing beneath you, and he is carrying you... somewhere. Into the archives.  
"Hey, what... where are... hey"  
You try to object, try to push at him, but it's useless, it's like he's carved out of marble. Wait, no, don't think about that, think about... fish. Or... meetings. Not sex. Don't think about sex. Damn it.  
You are fully aware that this is your death. It's the only explanation. It is what he does after all. No matter what he says about not hurting you. Of course he is going to hurt you. It's his job. But more than being scared you're just suddenly sad. Sad that you're going to die without having seen your parents again. Sad that you won't see another winter, walk in the snow. Sad that you won't see that movie that comes out later this year that you've been looking forward to. Sad that you won't fall in love again. Sad that you have wasted your time lately, being attracted to this... monster. Tears start dripping down your face, silently, you have given up, and you hardly care that he puts you down on a table in the dark. You just lie there, crying silently, waiting for the inevitable, when he leans down, that terrible masked face close to your face... and you feel the surprisingly light touch of a glove, slowy, if you didn't know better you would say almost gently, wiping the tears from your face.  
So this is how you die. Humiliated and alone. This is how he plans to break you. With an unexpected cruel gentle touch.  
And then his voice, that inhuman buzz: "I don't want to hurt you."  
And this is when you break. You start sobbing out loud, panic burning in you, and you hear your own voice, foreign and shrill pleading with him, repeating the words "I don't want to die" over and over. You try to crawl away from him, your back literally against the wall, when he stands back, withdraws a bit into the dark and again just looks at you. You can't see him but you can sense him, right there, and you know that he can definitely see you. You hear a sound, a small unfamiliar hiss, there's movement, and then something is placed on the table right next to you. Like a strange offering. You look down at his helmet, sitting there, and a whole new level of terror fills you.  
"No one who saw his face lived to tell about it" is what you've always heard. You don't know if it's true or not but that hardly seems relevant now. You're in no position to doubt it.  
Nothing happens. You hear your own crying go silent, you know he is somewhere nearby, but still nothing happens. Only darkness. And then suddenly a deep voice right in front of you:  
"This is not how I wanted this to happen."  
He sounds almost... defeated. That's the only word you can think of. You stare into the dark, you can just about make him out. That voice. There is something about it, something familiar. That you can't place. It makes no sense but you know it, you know that voice. And the fear of dying subsides briefly, replaced by curiosity. You crawl forward a bit, towards the edge of the table, towards him. You can see him, almost see his face, when his hands suddenly grab you, forcing you down on your back, your legs trying kick him but hitting nothing and finally just dangling in defeat. He is on you. That's really all you register. He has you pinned down on the table, doing nothing, but why, you don't know why, and the fear returns. Maybe he is going to kill you with his bare hands.  
You hear him breathing next to your ear and then that voice again, whispering: "I am... not... going... to hurt you. Breathe. Just relax."  
This is all so very strange. But you try to do as he says, breathe deeply, and you feel some of the tension leave you. Some. Not all of it. But at least you will die somewhat relaxed. 

But instead of dying you feel something you would never in a million years have predicted. A hand. That is definitely his hand. Just above your knee. His fingers spreading out across your thigh as it moves slowly between your legs. You realise your holding your breath again when he whispers "Breathe" and you breathe and his hand parts your legs slightly, making room for him. He lingers there for a moment, as if he is unsure of what to do next, and in that moment your brain finally catches up with the reality of what's happening. He is trying to have sex with you. That thing, all that happened, was like a bizarre terrifying mating ritual. But nevertheless that. Maybe, you think, just maybe you will actually survive this.  
But nothing else happens. His hand is still lingering and despite everything you feel a tingling starting to build in you. But why he isn't touching you, you don't know.  
Until there's whisper again, slightly breathless now, the thought of him being turned on by this going straight between your legs, and he says: "Show me... show me what you want. Use my hand. Show me."  
An uncontrollable shiver runs through you at those words (the hottest thing anyone has ever said to you) which he clearly notices as it makes him push against you, losing a tiny bit of control, involuntarily grinding his hips slightly against you and you feel him, how hard and so warm he is against you, even through all the layers of clothes.  
You feel hair brushing against your cheek as he settles against you, on you. You reach down, hesitating, but takes his hand (the gloves, he is still wearing the gloves, the realisation makes you shiver again) and places it where you need it. It should be awkward and weird but it's not. Maybe because you've already done this in your mind many times. It feels so right. Finally having him this close, your fingers on top of his, guiding him through folds and wetness to that one spot, right..there. Your breathing heavy and steady now as the leather strokes you, his hand under yours, pliant and eager to learn. You nestle up against him, your cheek against his, a low moan next to his ear, and you feel him tighten his grip on you, he seems overwhelmed, that's really the only way you can describe it. As if this is all even more of a turn on for him than it is for you. You remember your own words from earlier "As if he is desperate for me". He clearly is desperate for you. He is trying so hard to please you, to wait, but his hips have started grinding lightly against you and all this, having him so close, is enough to push you over the edge and on pure instinct you push two of his fingers inside you as you start to come, tightening hard around them as you grab his hair and pulls his face to yours and kiss him ferociously as you moan against his lips. He groans helplessly and pushes himself against you, clearly unsure of how to proceed (but how is that even possible, you think. Why doesn't he just take you? It's as if that's an uncertainty that's holding him back). It fills you with an unexpected tenderness for him, this whole complicated awkward mating ritual of his, and while you're still covering his mouth with light wet kisses, you reach down between you, open his trousers, your hand reaching inside for his cock and you say: "Do you want to fuck me? That is what you want, isn't it?"  
An almost pained groan escapes him and you take that as a yes. You doubt you would be this forward if it wasn't pitch-black in here but something about only feeling him on you makes you bolder than expected. You open your legs around him and guides him to you, and he lets you. His grip on you tightens when you hold his cock against you, gently rubbing it against your clit, sliding against you.  
"So wet..." he moans, hiding his face in your hair as he pulls you close to him, lifts you slightly off the table, his arms wrapped tightly around you.  
"That is what you do to me," you whisper as you let him slide inside you, his one arm around your hip, hand on your lower back pulling you hard onto him. You let him drive himself hard into you as he immediately starts fucking you without restraint, your arms and legs wrapped tightly around him, as the hand on your lower back holds you firmly in place. He feels so good inside you, so much better than you'd imagined. So delicious. The way he fills you just right, it feels like you're losing your mind a bit, like he is fucking all sense out of you.  
He isn't going to last long, you feel how he is starting to lose control and then you hear him, almost pleading quietly: "Can I come inside you? Please... I don't know how much longer I..."  
His voice trails off into incoherent moaning as you grab him, right below the ass, and pulls him harder into you. You are so close again and as his hands move to your hips and you lie back against the table, he hits that sweet spot inside you and you come immediately, stretched out with complete abandon on the table as he not so much fucks into you as more pulls you onto his cock over and over. He lets out an almost animalistic growl that makes your toes curl in the dark and stills as he comes deep inside you.  
There's a moment. A quiet pause where he falls into your arms and nothing is heard except for your laboured breathing that slowly returns to normal. Everything smells of sex and sweat. Everything is different but better than you'd imagined. You hold him, his head resting on your breasts, your hand stroking over his hair, his ears. His quite large ears. Which reminds you of someone... someone... no. No no. Oh no. You sit up, push him back up off you and start touching his face in the dark. This can't be true. It just can't. But that voice. You're now fairly sure where you've heard that voice before. Your fingers search his face for something but when you find nothing you pull his face close, as close as possible, to yours and in the darkness you can just about make him out. It is him. It really is him. Shit.  
He laughs a little, a deep little surprisingly friendly laugh.  
"It's you," you say. You have nothing else to offer.  
"It's me. It was always me."  
You feel something leave your body, it could be your soul and that you are actually dying of shame but you are pretty sure it's just any courage you've had that have held you up so far. Because you just want to crawl into a corner and hide your face in shame. Oh god. All those things you told him. All those things about... oh god.  
"But I liked all those things," he says and you feel a hand moving up your back, settling at the back of your neck and tangling in your hair.  
"Ok, that's creepy, don't answer my thoughts," you say. He laughs again.  
"Ah," he says, "but that's exactly what I'm here for."  
Smooth answer. Bordering on lame. You sigh.  
"I would go with smooth," he says and pulls you a bit closer.  
"But why in the world were you pretending to be a priest?"  
He gives your hair a little tug as his other arm finds it way around your waist again.  
"Long story, not relevant here" he says "but you... you were a nice surprise."  
You want to die of shame but you also want to pretty much just fuck him senseless now and forever.  
"I know," he whispers in your ear "you told me, remember? And trust me: the feeling is mutual."  
He starts kissing your neck and again you feel something slip away but this time you know exactly what it is. Resistance.  
"And now," he whispers, wet lips still against your neck, "I want to take you back to my bed. And you can tell me what you want me to do to you... because I want to do this again... because it... was... delicious."


	3. In Your Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says in the title. This was written as Poe for a friend but could be anyone male. No names or identifying features.

You wake up, and at first you can't place that, that, whatever it is, that feeling that woke you up. Your mind isn't completely up to date on everything so for a brief moment there is just a feeling. A delicious, warm feeling. And then you know what it is. Your eyes open and there he is, next to you, on his side, propped up on one elbow. Studying your face. While his hand is between your legs, long strong fingers stroking you slowly.   
"Oh" you say, is all you can say right now, and you feel one finger go deep into you, effectively shutting you up as you gasp and try to push yourself against his hand, feeling whatever that feeling is deeper, more of it.   
His fingers go back to your clit, or rather to stroking lightly around it, almost touching it but not quite. You try to shift yourself against him but he is having none of it, he just continues the slow torture of almost touching you. You feel the frustration build, you need something, anything, inside you or touching you, but you don't get it and you know what he is waiting for. You know. Because he is always waiting for that. He wants to hear you. Because clearly it turns him on. So you decide not to give it to him, not giving him the satisfaction this time. You turn your head away from him, pretend you are not interested, and it doesn't take long before you feel it. His fingers moving slightly to the left, finding that sweet spot, there, and starting to stroke it just right. Oh, he is much too good at that by now. Why did you allow him to get so good at knowing just how to touch you and where, to make you flame up under his touch?  
A low, mewling sound escapes you and you hear him chuckle. Damn it. But immediately you are rewarded as he picks up the pace a bit and you stretch your arms over your head and close your eyes and just let him do what he is so good at. And you moan for him. And you nearly lose all control when you hear him say: "That's it. That's what I want to hear."   
And he leans down and whispers in your ear, just two words: "Good girl..." And you come for him, as usual, like the good girl you are. Gasping as he slides a finger or two inside you again, to feel you contract around them, most likely thinking about how it feels when it's his cock inside you instead.   
As your breathing starts to slow down again, he removes his hand and you open your eyes to look at him, and see him sucking his fingers like it's the most delicious thing in the world. You will never quite get used to that sight.   
"So impossibly wet for me..." he says, smiling at you as he lies down and envelops you in his arms, "And so sweet..."  
You are not sure if he is talking about your personality or your very obvious desire for him (or, probably, about the taste of you) but you'll take it no matter what.  
"And a good morning to you too, pervert," you say, earning you a small slap on the ass.


	4. (Update to the subscribers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm closing this work and posting the rest of my stories separately, so people don't have to wade through things they're not interested in.

Find the rest of my work via my profile or through the 'My Star Wars Smut' series link.  
I am very sorry for the inconvenience and thank you so much for reading and subscribing xx


End file.
